


When Night Comes

by ShrimpyChan



Series: ShrimpyChan's HQ Drabble Dump [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: The days come and go but the lingering self-doubt and blame remains.





	When Night Comes

For the past few weeks after their loss to Karasuno in the Spring Inter-High Preliminaries, Oikawa always wakes up in the middle of the night from the same dream.

It’s always the same dream. As far as he could remember, it would always start with him giving Iwaizumi, his ace and best friend, his last toss for their entire high school career. It was the perfect toss despite how awkward his position was and wow far he was from the court. The ball had the perfect height and distance from the net, just the way Iwaizumi liked it. The ace was able to spike that ball with 100% of his power. But Karasuno was still able to save it. The crows connected and connected until the last thing he knew, Hinata Shouyou, that little shrimp, was already flying and aiming for the empty space beside his team’s block. He knew where the little shrimp was aiming at. He knew what the trajectory of the ball would be. He prepared himself. He positioned himself where he could perfectly receive the freak quick. It was coming. He could see it. It was so clear. But the next thing he knew, the ball already flew past him, hitting the floor with a loud thud one after another as it bounced a few before it rolls to a stop. Apparently, the ball was slightly caught in the block, hence changing the course. He couldn’t move. He was staring at the space where he saw the little shrimp stop in midair just before hitting that godly toss. The whistle was blown, sharp and long, signaling the end of the match. It was Karasuno’s win. They lost. That all happened in real life. It all happened. But what’s different in his dream is the way his teammates looked at him. Everyone was looking at him with pure disappointment, anger, and disgust.

_This is all your fault._

_We lost because of you._

_You couldn’t save that? How pathetic._

_What kind of captain are you?_

_I trusted you, Oikawa._

It was Iwaizumi who spoke those last few words in his dreams. And that’s where the dream usually stops and wakes him up.

He wakes up in a cold sweat, his perspiration dripping from his forehead to the side of his neck. He tries to keep still and as quiet as possible. He stared up at the ceiling of his room as he tries to catch his breath. He didn’t want to close his eyes. He was too afraid that he might see those faces again. Biting his lip, he carefully turned to his side as careful as he could so to not wake up the person sleeping right beside him. Ironically, the person who he is now facing is the same person in his dream. His childhood best friend, his ace, his pillar and rock, his better half. Maybe that’s why it hurts him so much whenever he dreams that dream. He disappointed the person he cared about the most. No matter how many times Iwaizumi tells him that it wasn’t his fault, he still can’t help but think otherwise. He stared at Iwaizumi’s sleeping face for the longest time. It helps him calm down, seeing the love of his life so peaceful in his slumber. Unconsciously, he scooted closer against his lover’s side. The slight motion jolted the latter awake. He was now staring into Iwaizumi’s eyes, wide and void from sleepiness.

“It happened again…?” Iwaizumi asked in a hushed voice.

Pursing his lips, he nodded and without hesitation wormed his way in Iwaizumi’s embrace, his arms immediately wounding around the ace’s middle, hugging him as tight and as close as humanly possible. But still, he can’t close his eyes, still too afraid and anxious. He felt strong arms wrap around his body as well.

“I’m sorry for waking you up…” He tightened his hold on Iwaizumi as if afraid that he might disappear any moment.

He heard a sigh escaping from Iwaizumi’s lips before he felt a hand on top of his head, fingers gently combing through his hair. “Don’t apologize. As if I would let you stay up all on your own.”

Iwaizumi only asked the first time this happened, but he brushed it off as something unimportant despite knowing that Iwaizumi can see right through him. But Iwaizumi never pressed the issue, knowing that the best thing to do is to give him space and time. Iwaizumi knows that when the time comes, he’ll be able to open up to him about it. Some day perhaps, but not tonight. He wasn’t ready.

So instead, Iwaizumi opted to distract him with small talks in the middle of the night. He is beyond thankful that Iwaizumi is here with him.

“Your hair smells good today. Did you change your shampoo?” Iwaizumi whispered as he nuzzled his nose on top of the setter’s head.

He couldn’t help but smile at the effort of his lover. He let out a soft sigh and nods, his voice quiet as he said, “I ran out of shampoo, so I had to borrow some from my sister’s bottle. Do you like it?”

Iwaizumi kept running his fingers through his hair, giving gentle tugs here and there. “It smells good. Definitely better than when you don’t wash your hair for three days.”

He gasped dramatically and pulled away, his eyes wide with feign hurt. “Shut up! I always smell like love and flowers even when I don’t wash my hair!” he chimed with his lower lip jutting out to a pout.

Iwaizumi snorts out a chuckle and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, keep believing that. You’re not the one who has to smell it all the time.”

“You’re so mean!”

“Shut up, you’re being loud, you idiot.”

He rolled his eyes at Iwaizumi and huffed. The latter just smiled and took one of his hands in both of his. Iwaizumi gently massaged the palm and then the long fingers, his thumbs working in circles on the soft flesh. “You know, you have really pretty hands.”

He was still pouting but he could already feel a blush creeping up his cheeks at the compliment. “It’s not that pretty. It’s all rough and bumpy.” It was true. His hands were far from pretty. His hands were calloused from years of handling, tossing, and spiking the ball. His fingernails cut and filed as short as possible. As if reading his mind from all the train of thoughts, Iwaizumi lifted his hand to his lips and kissed his palm. Iwaizumi smiled at him as he brushed his lips against each of his fingertips.

“But I think that’s what makes them pretty. Just by looking at your hands and feeling them, anyone could tell that you’ve worked so hard to get to where you are right now. All those cuts and bruises from all the years you practiced are just one of the many signs that you did your best and you will keep doing your best from here on out. Anyone in their right mind would know that it was never your fault. It was no one’s fault.”

With that, he stared at Iwaizumi, his eyes wide with slight surprise.

“Oh, did I hit the bull’s eye?” Iwaizumi said with a smirk. He laced their fingers together and pulled him closer against him again. He blushed slightly and whined softly.

“I know you’re blaming yourself for what happened. At some point, all of us were blaming ourselves. But you have got to stop, Tooru. You have to let go of all that doubt and fear in you because in the end, it was nobody’s fault. We fought with all we’ve got and that’s what’s import. We won’t lose next time, okay? I will keep on spiking your incredible tosses. I will stand on the same side of the court with you always. Put your trust in me as I do with you.”

He was now crying. All the hurt and heartaches from the past weeks are now spilling out of him. He couldn’t keep it to himself anymore. He cried and cried until felt numb.

Iwaizumi held him tight and stroked his hair with his free hand. He traced little kisses along his forehead to comfort him, to silently tell him that he’s there for him and he will never leave him. Seconds stretched into minutes as his cries started to slowly die down to a muffled sob.

“I love you, Tooru.”

Iwaizumi didn’t need an answer because in his heart, he knows the setter feels the same way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so...... i know nobody asked for this and its like super super late to write something seijoh's loss but i still did it anyway ;;;;; 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed!!!!! let me know what you think!!! comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3333


End file.
